


My Love is Bullet-Proof

by AnAceOfHearts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Ficlet, First Kiss, I usually never finished fics all at once or in one day or at all lmao, M/M, Of sorts?, also I actually finished and published it so that’s a new one, as a treat, dont @ me if it sucks I wrote it all at 1:30am with zero editing, fake kissing, hoo boy, i know damn well it prolly sucks, kinda? idk it’s shorter than my usual fics, literally wrote this in an hour bc I was sad and needed gay fluff, starts out like that and then turns real quick bc they’re so gay for each other, uhh, usual reminder that author is ace af so do with that what you will, yall can have some destiel fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAceOfHearts/pseuds/AnAceOfHearts
Summary: A vampire hunt goes wrong and Dean and Cas are trying to escape and somehow end up in an apartment lobby with a random bellhop (who’s the real mvp of this fic obviously).
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	My Love is Bullet-Proof

**Author's Note:**

> Eyo it’s me and I’m back with the fic idea of October!! It’s becoming a pattern that I’m starting a different wip every month and only posting every other one huh lmaooo  
> Anyways have this random destiel fluff I wrote at 1:30am bc I was sad, in need of some quality gay content, and actually inspired for once by this prompt list on tumblr:  
> https://thekingslover.tumblr.com/post/626554197404516352/bucky-plums-barnes-50-clich%C3%A9-tropes-and-prompts  
> Shockingly enough the title is lyrics from Green Day, this time from Revolution Radio. It lowkey has nothing to do with the actual fic but eh it sounded nice  
> Enjoy!!

It was just a run of the mill vampire hunt - that is, before five more vampires came out of nowhere and they had to make a run for it.

Grabbing Cas’ hand, Dean pulled him along and ran out the back entrance, with the blood-thirsty vampires trailing close behind them. They dashed down the street and through an alley; a quick look behind them told Dean that there was still a vampire on their tail, the echoes of threats and curses proved that the others weren’t that far behind. Suddenly, he yanked Cas down the next street and into the lobby of an apartment building not far from the entrance of the alley they just left.

The force of him yanking Cas into the lobby caused them to crash together and nearly stumble over one another as they went through the glass door. The bellhop at the front desk only looked at them disinterestedly before going back to reading his newspaper.

They took a second to let their brains and their lungs catch up before he realized that his hand was still tightly clasped in Cas’, but before he could think about what to do, the vampires’ shouts echoed through the glass.

“Dean,” Cas hissed to him, “why would you choose _this_ place of all places to hide? There’s nowhere we can go where they can’t see us!” His hand gestured to the (quite obvious, thank you very much) glass door and wall that made up the front of the building, and they could make out the first of the vampires rounding the corner.

“Oh, like you had any better ideas?” He snarked, and Cas just rolled his eyes in response before his I-have-an-idea look dawned on his face. “What?”

“Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable,” was all that Cas said in reply. Dean was still extremely aware of the angel’s hand in his own.

The last of the vampires rounded the corner and they split up, three going left out of the alley and the other two going towards the right, towards the hiding hunters. Before Dean could say anything, Cas’ hand that wasn’t gripped in his own latched onto his shoulder and dragged him in for a searing kiss, one that was more like a kiss between two lovers who’d been separated for a long time, not one between himself and his (totally platonic) angelic best friend.

He froze from the sheer unexpectedness of the kiss for what felt like forever, before he realized that he had to make it look real for the vampires that were looking to avenge the rest of their nest (most definitely not because he wanted to kiss Cas. Not one bit). For all he knew, the kiss could’ve lasted for hours or seconds - he ceased to notice the vampires that were hungry for their deaths, the bellhop that was sneaking glances at them with an almost pleased look, and the fact that he was kissing his (totally not platonic) angel best friend in the lobby of some random apartment building while on the run from bloodthirsty vampires.

Finally remembering that they were on the run from bloodthirst vampires, he broke away from the kiss - and Castiel, by extension - but hell if he admitted that he needed air as well.

Shaking his head to clear it of the fog of that kiss and all the thoughts that were demanding attention because of it, he scanned the street outside to check for the vampires. He could see the two that came their way a little ways in the distance, turning down another alley, while the three that went in the opposite direction were nowhere to be found.

He turned back to Cas, whose cheeks were flushed pink and a little satisfied smile turning up the corners of his mouth ever so slightly; it would be impossible to notice to anyone who didn’t know him as well as Dean did.

“It’s all clear,” he said, quite unnecessarily. He couldn’t take his eyes off the angel’s face, as if there was some gravitational pull holding his gaze there. In turn, Cas was looking at him in a way that he expected from someone deeply in love with the other. Almost by instinct, he grabbed the back of Cas’ neck and pulled him in for another kiss, and it wasn’t like two lovers reunited after being separated like the previous one, it was more loving and tender and _definitely_ lasted longer than the first.

When they broke apart once more, Cas raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a look that he definitely learned from Sam. “I was just making sure that we were all clear,” He said breathlessly.

“I’m sure,” said Cas with every ounce of sarcasm the angel could manage - a trait he most definitely picked up from him, which was one of his pride and joys - and the small, crooked smile he always wore when bantering with Dean. Without another word, Cas grabbed his hand this time and pulled him back the way they came, towards the Impala and their ride home.

And if they delayed driving away to safety because they were kissing in the front seat; Well, that was no one’s business but their own.

87 ~ 87 ~ 87

**Author's Note:**

> I was lowkey inspired from that once scene in Brooklyn nine nine from the episode called Johnny and Dora (Y’all know the scene I’m talking about) bc idk I just love that trope okay  
> Also cas’ “public displays of affection“ line was either inspired by or taken from The Winter Soldier (?? I think?? It’s been years since I’ve seen that movie)  
> I hope y’all enjoyed my little fic!! Leave some kudos and maybe a comment for your local ace fic writer? 🥺


End file.
